Their Moment
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Bofur and Kelda share their wedding night. Bofur/OC relationship: Cover created by the lovely TrainScribbler


**Their Moment**

* * *

It was long past the twilight hours when the newlyweds were finally escorted to their bridal chamber to spend their first night together. Both bride and groom's processions followed the dwarf and his bride to the threshold of their new cottage - courtesy of a particular noblemen who had helped to build the dwelling with his own two hands. Despite having deep feelings for Kelda, Lord Odel Haethorn had graciously respected her choice in Bofur, and had insisted that they remain close friends, though he would not be her significant other. Kelda had agreed, happier than she could say that she would not lose such a good friend and adviser in him.

And now, as she and Bofur stood at the step of the newly built cottage, joyful tears rose in Kelda's eyes, and she turned to look for the one responsible for such a lovely wedding gift.

After a second of scanning the small crowd that surrounded them, she spotted him; standing near the back of the procession with a kind smile shining from his handsome face like a beacon. Odel made no move to come forward, nor did he take credit for the beautiful cabin. But it was obvious that he had garnered all the thanks he needed from merely being there. Kelda mouthed a silent thank you, and the Lord inclined his head with a pleased expression before he said his goodbyes to the older woman at his side and took his leave.

Kelda met the gaze of her old nurse and smiled, waving at her happily. It took Brena a moment to see her little duckling, for she had been watching Lord Haethorn's departure, but once she saw her Kelda's smile she mirrored her. A silent message passed between the two, and Brena blew her a kiss for luck, making all the difference in the world. Then with a motherly gleam in her eye, the old woman nodded to her in farewell, before she too departed.

Kelda watched her go with a full heart before her husband recaptured her attention.

"Come, me lovely," Bofur said gently in her ear, guiding her to the doorway as the remaining wedding procession waited for them to enter. Kelda smiled as she heard the whispers behind them, and fought to keep the laughter from bubbling up. But ultimately failed when the dwarf holding her hand, turned around with a cheeky smile. The giggle had left her mouth before she had time to think, but she quickly hid it with a delicate cough. Bofur's smile grew and he gave her a wink before he opened the door and gestured for her to pass through. "After you, Milady Kelda."

Kelda blushed with pleasure, and did as he had bade, taking her first eager steps into her new home.

The cottage was quite small, but what it lacked in size it made up for in cozy atmosphere. The space consisted of two rooms; a bedroom in the back, and a main room that consisted of a kitchen, fireplace, and a small drawing room area with several chairs and a table. There was a fire lit in the grate as well as a handful of candles that were littered around the length of the cabin, making it glow in a peaceful sort of haze. Though it was simple and by most standards limited, Kelda couldn't have loved it more. It had a straightforward ruggedness that reminded her of her Bofur. A plain honesty that made it endearing and memorable within a seconds' glance. It was almost as if, she had walked into her husband's old chambers within the Lonely Mountain. Which was sadly something that she would never be able to do, seeing as no race other than the dwarves were allowed past the main assembly hall and front gates.

Kelda heard the door close behind her, and slowly turned to see her husband watching her. She immediately recognized the mirthful twinkle in his dark eyes and felt her heart flutter in her chest.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of hidden feelings and opposition, Bofur was hers. No more secret meetings, no more timid touches in the market square or within the sanctuary of the gardens' trees. Never again would they be separated. Never again, would she have to be without him, or he her. It was this thought that made the woman deliriously happy. It was this undeniable fact that had turned her into a giggling fool for the past month of preparation and planning as her wedding day grew near. It was this understanding that made her whole.

With a large smile, Kelda looked at her husband as he openly stared at her. "What has so caught your attention, Master Dwarf?"

Bofur leaned against the wall with a chuckle. "Why, it's that beautiful chestnut lass that was so smitten by my trade in the streets of Dale."

Kelda laughed and looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "And what did this lucky woman do to deserve such a wonderful husband?"

Bofur's eyes softened, and he walked over to where Kelda stood, stopping when they were only a foot apart. "This beautiful lass stole my heart an' made it full. An' a very good thing too, Kelda. Otherwise, who know's what manner of mischief I'd be up to."

Kelda reached up with her hand and cupped Bofur's cheek in her palm, looking into his mirthful hazel eyes with an amused smile. And she laughed merrily as she reached for her husband bringing him close. "I love you, Bofur. Mischief and all."

The dwarf placed his arms loosely around his wife's waist and grinned back at her. "An' I love you, Kelda. Always have and always will."

Then, he brought his lips to hers, placing a tender kiss to her supple mouth. Kelda sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, trying harder than anything to transmit the love that was nearly bursting from her breast. She had to let her lovely dwarf know how she felt, and words would not be able to do that. But she needn't have worried, for Bofur, seeming to read his wife's thoughts, pulled her even closer than before and held her to him, to the point where there was no space between them. Kelda gasped at the new contact, but the noise of surprise instantly turned into a moan of approval as Bofur moved his mouth from hers and began to lay gentle kisses on her neck.

"Kelda love," he breathed in a husky tone, as he nipped at her earlobe. "Did anyone explain to you what happens tonight?"

Kelda instantly froze. Earlier that day, as Brena had helped her into her wedding dress, the old nurse had told her about the wedding night and what she could expect. The thought of what was to come had shocked her, and as she remembered what Brena had told her, Kelda felt her doubts return.

Brena had tried to sooth her concerns, and had told her that it was an action of love and trust for both husband and wife. But Kelda couldn't wrap her mind around the details. It seemed an impossible thing, and she was anxious about how something so inconceivable could occur without a great deal of pain and unease.

Kelda took a deep breath as she tried to revive her courage, feeling like an absolute child for making such a fuss and answered calmly. "Brena told me what the wedding night entails."

Bofur looked up from his ministrations and gazed at his wife for a long moment, silent as he took in her face and studied her.

"Yer tremblin'."

Kelda was about to object, but she knew it would do her no good, for she was indeed shaking like a leaf.

What was the matter with her? Isn't this what she had wanted? Hadn't she been pining to be Bofur's wife in action as well as title since the first day she had met him? And yet here she was, letting her doubts get the better of her. Kelda felt hot tears of anger and embarrassment flow from her eyes, and she hung her head in shame. But as she did so, a warm hand lifted her chin, so that she was forced to meet her husbands' gaze. And to her surprise, his face was still kind and as far as Kelda could tell, he didn't seem upset with her.

"Are you afraid, me lovely?"

The question was soft but firm, and Kelda wished more than anything that she could lie and say that she was fine. But as she looked into his deep, concerned eyes, she found herself being completely honest.

"I am shaken," she admitted in a small voice, wanting to say more, but unable to get the words out.

Bofur studied her face carefully. "By me?"

Kelda quickly shook her head.

"Fer what is to come?"

". . .Yes."

Bofur smiled then and leaned forward to press a kiss to her temple. Kelda closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her forehead, and a warmth travel through her body that she didn't quite understand.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, Kelda," he said affectionately. "Together, we can overcome yer fear."

Kelda looked at her husband and saw the love and compassion that illuminated from his countenance and found herself smiling through her tears.

"I'm not afraid of you, Bofur." She insisted, wanting him to understand. "Nor am I afraid of our union. . . I just don't understand how such a thing is possible."

"Do you trust me, lass?"

"Always," was her instant reply.

Bofur beamed. "Then anythin' is possible."

Kelda smiled back at him, as she eased her doubts and laid them to rest. She had no use for them, when she had her lovely Bofur to love and guide her. She would not worry about the _how_. She would only focus on what she felt, and the love that overwhelmed her every thought and action. She would only think of Bofur, and all would be good and right. Of that, the woman was sure.

Bofur watched as his bride's confidence returned, and he felt himself nearly burst with pride and adoration as she smiled back at him through a shining veil of tears. He knew that his Kelda was a virgin, and he was proud of how brave she was trying to be. It couldn't be easy, laying one's complete trust at someone's feet, even if you loved them. And the dwarf vowed then and there, that he would make her as comfortable as possible, and give her pleasure to the best of his ability. He would help her overcome her misgivings, as he rightfully should, being her husband. And with every touch and kiss, he would tell her how much he loved her.

But not_ tonigh_t.

Bofur wouldn't force his lovely Kelda into something she didn't want. He would wait until she was ready and was absolutely sure. Even if it was years before that time came, he would be happy just to have her by his side, holding her and gracing her sweet lips with tender kisses. And he tried to tell her as much.

"Kelda-" Bofur began, but was instantly cut off by a firm set of lips pressing against his own. The kiss was loving and passionate, and the dwarf found it impossible to pull away for quite sometime. But when they finally both needed air, he was able to say his peace. "Me lovely, we don't have ta do anythin' yer not ready ta do. I'll wait as long as you need me to."

Kelda leaned in and gave him another kiss as she reached up to take off his hat. "Our waiting is over, my love. . . I'm ready now."

Bofur watched as she placed his beloved hat down on one of the chairs and looked at her purposefully.

"Are you sure, Kelda? Is this what you truly want?"

The beauty gave him a dazzling smile as she nodded. "I love and trust you, Bofur. I know you won't hurt me. . . I want you."

At the sign of sincerity shining through his love's eyes, the dwarf needed no more prompting. Within an instant he had pulled Kelda flush against him once more, and his tongue had snaked out to lap her bottom lip; granting him a taste of what had so long been beyond his reach. Kelda opened her mouth in surprise, and he unhurriedly let his tongue wander. He moaned softly, as he fully tasted her for the first time. It was better than all his imaginings had conjured. Sweeter than the most regal wine; more tempting than the mountain halls, or all the gold of Erebor. It was the perfect mixture of innocence and purity; it was his Kelda.

Kelda for her part was a fast learner, and soon her own tongue began to battle his in a gentle dance that was perfectly parallel to his own. It was a tender moment and yet full of more passion than either dwarf or woman had ever known. And it made them act.

The two didn't break contact as they moved back towards the bedroom. It was slow work, but neither seemed to mind, and soon enough they entered the dimly lit bedchamber. It was a cozy room with a dresser, a lovely carved wardrobe, and a fine sized bed that rested in the very center of the living space. But neither dwarf nor lass noticed any of the fine details of their new accommodations. For all they could see was each other.

Bofur planted tender kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, as they stood at the side of the bed. But wanting to make sure that he didn't go too fast or introduce too much too quickly, the dwarf contentedly continued to merely kiss and cuddle. But his fears were ill-founded, for his Kelda was kissing him back more urgently than before, and her hands grasped at his tunic as she fought to press him against her.

The dwarf chuckled warmly before he broke contact with her lips and began to trace the length of her neck with opened mouthed kisses. Kelda willing bore her throat to him, and Bofur couldn't help but smile against her skin when she gasped his name. The dwarf continued to lather her neck in kisses for quite sometime before he pulled back from her with a heated gaze and a cheeky grin.

"What say ye lass? Shall we dress down for the night?"

Kelda blushed a lovely shade of pink as she nodded. And the way that she looked up at him from under her eyelashes nearly did Bofur in. But he was a dwarf of restraint, and had sworn an oath to go slow. So that was what he was going to do.

Bofur nuzzled her close and sighed as he kissed her. "Shall I go first, lassie?"

Kelda blushed an even deeper pink, "Only if you wish to, Bofur. . . Or I can go first."

Bofur chuckled again, and began to unbutton his embroidered wedding tunic. "I don't mind, love. I'll go first, ta ease yer mind."

Kelda remained silent as she watched her husband slowly shoulder out of his dress shirt and reveal his skin underneath. The dwarf's torso was strong and well toned, showcasing the time he had spent working in the mines, when he wasn't selling his toys in the Market Square. But it wasn't the muscled arms that caught the woman's attention. Oh no. It was the startling thatch of dark hair that covered the length of his chest and formed a clear path to his navel and beyond, ending at an unseen point, making the young woman blush. Kelda knew that her Bofur was hairy, as all dwarves were. But she had never imagined he had so much of it. Or that it was so thick. This new discovery was absolutely mesmerizing to the young woman and she didn't realize that she was staring until she heard her husband speak.

"Like whatcha see, me lovely?"

She nodded, for indeed she liked what she saw, and whispered a shy, "Yes."

Then summoning more courage than she knew she had; Kelda reached out her hand and gently ran her fingers through the forest of fur-like hair that covered her husbands' chest. It was thicker than it looked, but surprisingly soft to the touch.

She immediately fell in love with it.

Bofur watched her with twinkling eyes and gave a soft, playful growl as she continued to comb her fingers against the surface of his chest. "Kelda."

Kelda looked up to meet her husband's eyes and smiled at him, "Yes, Bofur."

"Lass, yer dress is killin' me."

Kelda giggled lightly as she lifted an eyebrow. "Is it? But you told me that you that you loved it."

Bofur instantly gave her a meaningful look. "Aye, Lass. I loved it when you were walking down the aisle. But it's high time the poor thin' was given the chance ta breathe."

"Really," Kelda asked, fighting down the butterflies in her stomach, even as she turned around for him to help her with the clasps of her beautifully handcrafted wedding dress

"Really," Bofur insisted as he unbuttoned each of the ten clasps that lined the back of the dress, and sighed with pleasure when the veil of white and creme colored fabric pooled down to the floor. Kelda still wore a chemise, but was otherwise bare to him. And as his wife slowly turned to face him, Bofur saw that her eyes were glued to the floor, as if she were embarrassed, and she hesitated. But then, her light blue orbs caught his, and she cautiously lifted the shift over her head, leaving herself bare to his gaze. Bofur's breath caught in his throat as her soft flesh fully came into his view.

Kelda was breathtaking.

Soft womanly curves that gave promises of heaven, graceful arches in all the right places, and delicately rounded breasts that had been graced with the most timid pink nipples in creation: this was the sight that met Bofur.

She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. And she was all _his_. The thought made his heart beat faster and all the blood immediately begin to pool into his nether regions.

There was no question in Bofur's mind. He was the luckiest bloody damn dwarf in the whole world.

Kelda blushed and smiled at him shyly and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her naked form. She forced herself to meet Bofur's eyes and felt a spark of satisfaction well up inside her as she took in her husband's lustful expression. And at the thrill of having his approving eyes upon her, Kelda's courage was once more boosted.

She looked at him sweetly and asked, "Do you like what you see, my husband?"

Bofur looked at her hungrily and rumbled a husky answer of, "Aye wife. I am _undone_." Before he moved forward and looking for permission, reached out and began to massage Kelda's breasts. The nipples of which, were already incredibly hard from the cold air, causing them to be tender to the touch. Kelda moaned in delight as she experienced the new feeling, and closed her eyes as the strong, calloused hands of her husband molded and caressed her sensitive body. With each new spot he discovered, she cried out and begged him for more.

It was in smooth patterns that he traced her skin; his fingers ghosting across the surface in the most loving and feather-light touches. And in no time at all, Kelda was moaning her husband's name in wanton pleasure, her naked body arching against his front as her need became almost unbearable.

"Bofur," she pleaded breathlessly, not quite understanding the change that had come over her, but liking it all the same. "Bofur. . . please."

The dwarf looked at his wife's somewhat flushed appearance and felt a swell of pride build in his chest. _He_ had done this. _He_ had made this beautiful siren of a woman need_ him. _

Without another word, Bofur began to shed the remainder of his clothes. He made quick work of it, and soon stood before his wife in all his glory. He observed his wife as she took her first look at him, and reached out to cup her cheek.

"Do you still want this, Kelda?"

Kelda cradled the hand that he had placed against her cheek gazed at him with eyes clouded by pure desire. "More than anything."

Bofur smiled back at her, and without further prompting gently guided her onto the bed. Kelda sank into the soft comforter immediately, the dark green and earthy browns of the coverlet making her pale skin look soft and creamy in contrast. A true beauty of the earth; a true dwarven wife.

Once he had made sure that his bride was comfortable, Bofur slowly brought himself to hover above her, holding his weight up with his forearms and his knees placed in-between her own. And with a tender smile, the dwarf leaned down and nipped at Kelda's lips, before he pulled her into an earnest kiss that left her head spinning.

Kelda in response, tangled her hands in his hair and returned the kiss without question. And once Bofur had successfully created the distraction, he slowly eased himself into her womanly folds.

Kelda gasped as he penetrated her, and blinked several times at the strange sensation of her body stretching to help Bofur fit. For a moment it was uncomfortable, but as she got used to the feeling, it wasn't at all unpleasant.

Her husband looked down at her anxiously, as he held himself up on his strong forearms.

"Love, ar' yeh alright?"

Kelda reached up for him and brought his lips down to meet hers, to assure him that she was fine. And Bofur returned the kiss hungrily, though didn't move inside of her.

After several more moments of this, Kelda - acting on instinct alone- experimentally shifted her hips to get more comfortable, and was surprised when a loud moan resounded from her beloved's lips. She instantly stopped moving.

"Bofur, I'm sorr-"

"No Kelda," he breathed quickly, his face contorting in absolute bliss. "Don't ya dare be sorry. . . Oh gods! That felt bloody wonderful!"

She blushed and hesitantly repeated the motion of her hips. Bofur moaned again, but this time, Kelda knew that it was a pleased sound. After she had rolled her hips into his several more times, Bofur began to thrust inside her at a steady pace that made them both ache. The wondrous kind of ache that turned into a full fledged yearning.

Kelda kept pace fairly well, and was stunned at how amazing it felt. It was nothing at all like she had expected. Besides the initial twinge, there was no pain, and the farther her husband pushed inside of her, the more pleasure welled up within her. The foreign heat that had burned through her veins like liquid fire now completely consumed her. With every thrust and movement from her husband, Kelda thought she would break. And all too soon the liquid fire became molten lava. Her spark of flame becoming the hottest of infernos. The feeling was unfamiliar and Kelda fought the change, unsure of what was happening.

"Kelda! . . . Oh, gods!. . . Let go, me love," Bofur encouraged as his thrusts grew more sporadic and desperate. "Don't fight it, Lass. . . Let go."

Kelda looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but adoration and need, and she felt herself lose control of her body.

The heat enveloped her, and blinding white pleasure traveled the length of her body in powerful waves. Her head snapped back, her lips frantically whispering her lover's name, as her body writhed and arched into the overpowering feeling that was running through her veins. Her inner walls clenched and spasmed as her orgasm came to it's crescendo, and Bofur followed suit; an unintelligible cry escaping him as he released inside of her, before he collapsed atop Kelda's shuddering body.

They stayed like that for several minutes, both coming down from the all-powerful high; the beauty of the moment making them both swoon.

And after what felt like an eternity, they began to recover. Bofur slipped out of Kelda's inner folds and wrapped his arms around her. Then he kissed her lovingly as they laid back together, side by side on the inviting comforter.

"Did I hurt you, lass?"

Kelda gave him a vibrant, yet tired smile. "No, Bofur. I'm not hurt."

The dwarf smiled back at her. "That's good. . . And are ya still afraid?"

Kelda placed her hand above his heart and several happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know no fear."

Bofur leaned in to kiss her once more and snuggled closer to her as he whispered, "Nor will I Kelda, as long as you're at my side."

* * *

_**{ * * * * }**_

In the wee hours of the morning, all was silent and peaceful. It seemed as if the world was frozen in a singular place. Almost as if time had altogether come to a halt and chosen to stay locked in this one moment. And to a certain dwarf, it was a wonderful moment to be stuck in.

Bofur had never been one to dwell on things, nor had he ever been one to linger on memories once they were passed. He usually was gung-ho, ready for action and waiting for the next adventure. But this morning was different. This morning, he would have been content never to move again. And why should he ever wish to move when he had an angel sleeping on his chest? Why would he wish to be elsewhere when everything he wanted and loved was already there resting in his arms?

The dwarf smiled in wonder as he gazed down at his wife, feeling his heartbeat increase as the truth of the matter hit him once more. Kelda was _his_. She was no longer that beautiful stranger, ever present in his mind but placed just out of his reach. He would never have to part from her again, unless he chose to. He would never have to question his future with her now. For she was his wife, and he her husband, until the end of their days. And where love had started, only love could bloom.

Bofur let his gaze wander over the soft planes of Kelda's body and was once again smitten by how perfect she was. Slightly pink tinted and creamy skin met his half-wakeful eyes, and the presence of something else entirely. There was a glow to his Kelda that hadn't been there before. A spark of something that had him absolutely in rapture.

Never before had he known such happiness. His lovely wife radiated beauty, both internally and externally, and Bofur knew that his life was a blessed one. And as Kelda gently curled deeper into his side, Bofur smiled. For the skies seemed to shower down promises of peace and prosperity for their future. Vowing of that their days would be miraculous.

"I love ya, Kelda," the dwarf whispered to his sleeping wife, as he gingerly kissed her forehead. "I truly do."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_This is a trade I did with my lovely friend _**TheLastUnicorn1985 **_from Deviantart. She wanted her OC (the lovely Kelda) to have a night with our sweet Bofur. This is the result of my strange, sleep-deprived mind. I suck at writing smut so I apologize if it is crap. ^^;

But other than that is the story alright? Does Bofur seem in-character to you guys? I'm kinda worried about it. . . Hmmmm. . . Let me know what you think.

Anyway, let's do a Disclaimer!

_Bofur belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Kelda belongs to TheLastUnicorn1985. _

Have a grand day, me lovelies!

**_~Lyn Harkeran _**


End file.
